


Switch Off.

by mtszkrv



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если быть совсем уж откровенным, то Алан считает, будто его поезд был рожден в темноте, в темноте же и умрет. Идёт ветер к югу, и переходит к северу, кружится, кружится на ходу своём, и возвращается ветер на круги свои.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Off.

**Author's Note:**

> посмотрел наконец "игру в имитацию", от которой, честно говоря, в восторге.   
> тем грустнее тот факт, что я не умею ни нормально писать, ни останавливать себя.

Иногда именно те, кто, казалось бы, ничего из себя не представляет, делают то, что никто и представить не мог.

Алан терпеть не может аллегории, но согласен с Кристофером, который утверждает, что годы учебы как туннель, который проезжает поезд, когда гаснут все источники света, когда ты не в кромешной тьме, но стоит поезду выехать - он озаряется солнечным или лунным светом, загораются придорожные огни, темнота внутри рассеивается, будто ее никогда и не было, только лишь горечь на языке остается. Правда Алан не уверен, что его поезд когда-то покинет тоннель; если быть совсем уж откровенным, то Алан считает, будто его поезд был рожден в темноте, в темноте же и умрет. Идёт ветер к югу, и переходит к северу, кружится, кружится на ходу своём, и возвращается ветер на круги свои.

Кристофер всегда носит с собой "Практическую криптографию" Нильса Фергюссона и Брюса Шнайера, несколько листов бумаги, которые обязательно исписаны мелким убористым почерком - иногда Алану хочется писать так же, но у него дрожит рука и вместо аккуратных и четких букв выходят буквы-инвалиды. Каков хозяин...- думает Алан и бросает эту затею. На алгебре они переписываются, используя особый шифр. Он чрезвычайно легок в использовании, да и разгадать его не особо трудно, но никому нет дела до двух странных ботаников. Несколько раз Алан даже порывается написать "Я тебя люблю", но, только подняв руку над листом, замирает.

Не стоит рисковать.   
Не стоит выставлять себя еще большим придурком, чем ты есть на самом деле, Алан. 

Понедельник, среда, пятница - кросс в двенадцать километров, вторник и четверг - оббежать вокруг особняка, примерно четыре мили, несколько раз подряд. Понедельника, среда, пятница, в их с Кристофором укромном кабинете есть лед, который Кристофер будет прикладывать к мозолям на ногах Алана после, с той самой заботой и сочуствием, с которым никто и никогда не относился к Алану. 

Алан чрезвычайно хорош в математике, но люди - не цифры, которые можно сложить или вычесть, люди гораздо сложней и запутанней, их слова и поступки лишены всякой логики, поэтому Алану так сложно - разве можно быть готовым к чему-то, чего ты не можешь предусмотреть?

Понедельник, среда, пятница. 

Когда директор сообщает о смерти Кристофера, Алан долго не может в это поверить, не может смириться, разве нельзя его починить, разве нельзя заменить неправильно работающие детали, разве нельзя исцелить кого-то, кто не заслужил смерти. Теперь Алану тридцать восемь, большой мальчик, научись к четвертому десятку справляться со своими проблемами сам. Я никогда не был один и никогда не буду, у меня есть Кристофер. 

Алан гасит свет и желает Кристоферу спокойной ночи.


End file.
